<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Ladies by kindofspecificstore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219668">Two Ladies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofspecificstore/pseuds/kindofspecificstore'>kindofspecificstore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e14 Life is a Cabaret, F/F, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Pillow Fights, References to Cabaret (All Media Types), Sexuality Crisis, alexis is dropping HINTS, or is it???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofspecificstore/pseuds/kindofspecificstore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis wants Stevie to practice Two Ladies with her after Cabaret rehearsal. Stevie is having none of her nonsense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose, Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Ladies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts">Januarium</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a rough, un-beta'd lil thing I busted out for Jan's birthday. Please go watch Life is a Cabaret a crank the the volume- I swear you can hear Alexis, Twyla, and Patrick singing Two Ladies when Moira is giving Stevie her pep talk. </p><p>This is just a ~platonic~ adult sleepover, but if you want to give it different subtext/meaning, go ahead!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Beedly deedly ddeeeee,” Alexis rips the bedsheet down. She’s much more relaxed than she was at rehearsal. God knows anyone would be a little extra uptight if their mother was continuously yelling </span>
  <em>
    <span>5 6 7 8</span>
  </em>
  <span> at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevie puts her wine down her kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stevie,” Alexis pouts from the bed, “It’s no fun if you don’t join in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis pulls the sheet back over her head, a muffled giggle ringing out from underneath. Post-rehearsal delirium Alexis is fairly new territory for Stevie, but she likes it. A lot. Stevie goes to join her, but is decidedly not playing Patrick’s part. Or Twyla’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beedly deedly deeeee,” Alexis catches her by surprise. Stevie’s knee-jerk reaction is to grab a stray pillow and chuck it at her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stevie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d feel bad if Alexis didn’t say it through a fit of giggles. Stevie rolls her eyes climbing onto the bed. The pillow comes sailing back through the air, only to miss her and land sadly on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo,” Alexis pouts, most likely sad that the pillow is out of reach. She goes to lift the sheet over her head, but Stevie is quick enough to stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a matter of seconds, Stevie swings one leg over to straddle Alexis’s hips, hands forcefully coming down on hers to try and pry them off the bed linens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I say about rehearsing when we come home?” Stevie raises an eyebrow. She watches Alexis looking up at her, face twisted into a bashful, knowing smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe,” Alexis pouts, trying to wriggle out of Stevie’s grip, “You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two Ladies</span>
  </em>
  <span> is like the hardest number for me. And Patrick gets all weird about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevie rolls her eyes, continuing to battle for control of the bedsheet. Alexis breaks out into a fit of giggles again, squirming underneath Stevie. She puts up a good fight, even if it’s just an adult sleepover and not one of those hostage situations Alexis likes to reminisce about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not above cheating, Stevie pokes Alexis’s stomach which brings on a fresh stream of giggles. She uses the distraction as leverage, grabbing Alexis’s wrists and pinning them above her head. She leans down so she’s inches from Alexis’s face, dark hair falling forward onto the pillow to mix with Alexis’s gold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop. Singing. Cabaret,” she whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Alexis’s face changes. “Make me,” she says in a small voice, almost challenging. She bites her lip, which might just be overkill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevie quickly lets go of Alexis’s wrists, clumsily swinging her leg around so she can lie beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that number would be a lot more fun if it was you who was dancing with me and Twyla.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevie turns to see Alexis looking at her, smile soft yet knowing, trying her best to wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Stevie chokes out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis reaches out, perhaps a little tentative, and boops her on the nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Stevie,” she whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Alexis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevie turns over and tries to fall asleep. It’s a near impossible task with the opening bars of that stupid song in her head. The song. The choreography. Those costumes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alexis and Twyla</span>
  </em>
  <span> in those costumes. Sleep is never going to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Stevie?” she hears a gentle whisper from the other side of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flops onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” she sighs, turning to look at Alexis.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pull it together, Budd.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to imagine where it goes from here ;) You can find me @<a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kindofspecificstore">kindofspecificstore</a> on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>